


Night Off

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other, Self servicing, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A much needed night off and some R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written more for my own self needs.

A soft click and Kup closed the door behind himself. He removed his cigar from his mouth and let out a soft sigh before turning to face the dark apartment. Low light splashed down through the large glass windows lining the opposite side of the apartment. The soft glow of the city lights could be seen, even the main roadway could be seen.

            Pushing away from the door, he walked over to the window and looked out for a while, his arms now crossed. He took a deep inhale of his cigar before removing it and huffing out a hazy cloud of smoke.

            Glancing down, Kup inspected some fresh dents and scuffs on his arms. The paint was scuffed here and there, and normally Springer would have been kind enough to offer to repaint him. Not that Wreckers were very self conscious about the way their paintjobs looked; it was still nice to not look like a complete wreck. Nothing an oil bath and some relaxation couldn’t fix.

            Stepping away from the window, Kup walked into his kitchen and poured himself some energon before heading to his berth room. He sipped the liquid until the glass was half empty before setting it down on the night stand by his berth.

            Pulling open the side drawer on the small table, he shuffled around in it a while before pulling out a small box. Blowing the dust off, he pulled the cover off and set it by his side. Setting the box in his lap, he pulled out a rather average sized faded red false spike. What it lacked in length, it made up for in girth. Kup himself rather enjoyed the full feeling the most.

            Setting the false spike down, Kup recovered the box and set it on top of his night stand. He grabbed the energon glass and sucked down the last bit that was in the glass. Setting the empty glass out of the way, Kup scooted himself all the way on to his berth and leaned against the headboard.

            Parting his legs, he slipped his hand down between his thighs and began to rub soft gentle circles into the metal. He paid close attention to some of the seams close to his thighs, a personal weak point he often exploited when he chose to self serve.

            Vents popping open, Kup’s fans whirled to life with each new rub. The panels temperature rose with time, and it wasn’t long before Kup was letting out soft little pants.

            Shifting, he let his panel slide back, his spike popping free and sliding into his awaiting grip. Giving a few lazy strokes, he ran his thumb over the spikes head. Earning a large glob of prefluids, he spread it around and gave two more lazy rubs.

            “Mhm…” He slouched slightly, tightening his grip on his spike and giving it a slight twist with each upstroke. Picking up a bit of speed when his spike fully pressurized in his hand, he let his free hand fall down wards next.

            The nodes around his valve slowly brightened the more thick his arousal became, and he pressed gently onto his large green outer node. Putting some pressure on it, he could feel it pulsing under his servo-tip.

            Licking his lips, he continued to stroke himself over while giving is outer node gentle rubs.

            Fans clicking on slightly higher, Kup let his head lull back and rest on the headboard a moment. Soft little zings of dulled pleasure spread through his groin, radiating up into his tank and down his thighs.

            Glancing down with dimmed optics, he watched himself work for a while until his valve pulsed and started to pulse out lubricants. It wasn’t long after that he pressed two servos to his valve lips and slipped them through the warm wet folds.

            Spreading his valve, with two servos, he used a third to rub down and tease at his valve opening. A few little circles and he slid all three servos down and pressed two against his valves opening. He gave the ring a light tug before slipping a single servo into himself.

            Biting down on his cigar, Kup worked his servo back and forth a couple of times before slipped a second inside and spreading them apart.

            He grunted as his valve reacted with a hard hungry clench, squishing his servos back down together. Forcing them apart again, he dug his servos to the very last knuckle and held them there a moment before slide out.

            “H-Huff…” His cigar switched sides in his mouth again as he looked to his side at the false spike. Letting his optics dim offline for a moment, he worked his servos inside of his valve a bit more before pulling them free. Strings of lubricant followed the departing servos until they snapped free.

            Taking his cigar from his mouth, he let out a loud huff, some steam erupting out of the sides of his vents. Biting back on the end of his cigar, Kup reached over for his false spike and grabbed it. Giving it one last look over, he took a deep breath and slid his hips downwards more until he was almost lying all the way on his back.

            Lifting one leg slightly, Kup hooked his arm around his thigh and pressed the false spike against his valve. He slid it up through the valve lips a few times to coat it in his own lubricants before slipping it down and nosing the head into his valve.

            Fans sputtering as the spike parted his valve in the most delicious way, Kup arched his back. The hand grasping his spike tightened and he gave a hard stroke as he sank the spike deeper and deeper. Meeting little resistance, Kup managed two thirds of the false spike before slowly dragging it out.

            Pale gray cheeks tinted a dark red when he pressed the spike back in. Node lining the inside of his valve hummed to light and amplified the dulled pleasure to a pleasant wave. A lovely tingle worked its way through Kup’s groin that soon had his peds curling very so slightly.

            “Nng~” Smoke erupted from Kup’s mouth and the end of his cigar glowed as he took a deep breath. A quick jerk of his hand and he pressed the spike all the way into himself. The tips of his servos grazed his slick valve, and he kept pushing.

            Chest rapidly rising and falling, Kup increased the stroking speed of his spike. Every three strokes he would twist and squeeze the head. Trying his best to match the speed of the false spike inside of him, he faltered when his valve and tank rippled with deep pleasure.

            “O-oh~” Pulling the spike out all the way, he rammed it back in. A hard strike to his ceiling node and he cried out and twisted even harder. Another, and another and lubricants spurted all over his own thighs and pooled below his aft.

            The hand on his spike stopped and slipped down to quickly rub at his swollen outer node. He lifted his legs, curling them and squeezing his optics shut.

            Pumping the spike in and out a few more times, his arms and legs started to shake. A rather delicious heat swelled and turned in his tank and radiated through his groin. Getting close, he rubbed a little harder until finally his frame tensed over.

            Bearing his denta, he bit down hard on his cigar as overload crashed over him. His valve grabbed at the false spike, yanking it further up into his frame and milking it for the fluids it would never give. Though Kup's spike was rather generous as it gushed out huge globs of transfluid all over his own stomach.

            Kup trembled, trying to pull the spike from his still biting valve; he gave his spike a few lazy pumps. Through half open optics, he watched a few more small spurts of transfluid leak from the still throbbing spike before finally his frame relaxed.

            Falling flat, he let his legs slide down the berth before letting out a content sigh. Frame now buzzing with afterglow, he took a small puff of his cigar before finally sitting up enough to remove the false spike.

            It popped free and was followed by a hot stream of built up fluids. As Kup sat up, he already knew he was going to have to be changing the berth sheets. Now all that was left was his nice relaxing oil bath and perhaps a lovely afternoon nap.

            Standing, Kup closed his panels and wiped his front down. Heading back down the hall to the main living area, he looked out the window one last time at the glowing Cybertron streets before smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
